Hidden Until He's Found
by DreamersMyth27
Summary: Two-Face threw the gun down and cursed. Dick grinned. "You kiss your mother with that mouth? What would she say, that kind of language around an innocent child like me?" "I already flipped my coin plenty of times, Robin. And it's told me to kill you plenty of times too."


**So, this is a really strange idea I had. It's kinda taking a bunch of stuff I know and mixing it together into a mish-mash of a story, but overall I think it turned out pretty well. Again, this is a very, _very_ different type of idea. It's definitely AU.**

 **Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment!**

* * *

He'd always known he was adopted. Trauma can have a profound effect on a child. And finding your mom dead would definitely count as trauma. So yeah, he'd always known he was adopted.

He remembered meeting the Graysons when he was three, still very young. They had been nice to him, and after they adopted him, they made him feel safe after nightmares of when he found his mom dead. And when he'd needed a change, when he'd needed to be someone else, they'd given him a name.

Richard Grayson.

Sometimes he wondered if Bruce knew. Adoption records were something Bruce would have access to as his guardian, but the man had never mentioned it. He imagined that Bruce didn't know. After all, it was pretty far-fetched that he'd been born in Gotham.

For the longest time, Dick never mentioned it. Maybe he was waiting for Bruce to bring it up. Maybe he wanted someone to ask. Or maybe he just didn't want anyone to know. How pathetic was it that he'd lost two sets of parents?

Well, he knew his biological father was still alive. He knew what his old name was. He knew how to hack. He could find him. But he never did. He'd started to, sure, but something always stopped him. Like an invisible wall that prevented him from being able to want to know.

Until one day he and Bruce were out on patrol and he heard a name that made him choke.

"Get Willis Todd for me, gentleman," Two-Face snarled. "I believe I need to have a little chat with our less-than-loyal friend."

Willis Todd. Jason Todd's dad. _His_ dad.

"Hey, Batman," he whispered into the comm. "Two-Face is about to knock off one of his lackeys. Willis Todd. Want me to step in now, or wait for you?"

Dick held his breath. Whatever Bruce answered, Dick knew he would end up jumping into the battle if it looked like Willis was in immediate danger.

"Hold for me, Robin," Bruce said. "I'll be there in a moment. If it's necessary to save his life, you may jump in."

Dick nodded, though he knew Bruce couldn't see him. "Got it."

A moment later a broad man with grey hair and messy clothes was dragged in. His face had a few bruises on one side and his arm was hanging at a funny angle. It looked like he'd suffered a nasty beating.

The two men who'd dragged Willis in shared dark smirks and left the room. Dick continued to watch from the open window. Willis struggled to his feet and glared at Two-Face.

"I did wha' you wanted," Willis growled. "Didn' let the Bat get any o' the goods. I should be gettin' a reward. Not knocked off!"

"Ah, but Willis," Two-Face said in a mocking tone. "You didn't get the Bird. He was able to get away from your men last night. And now Batman is going to be here any minute because of it. You failed, and you know what happens when my men fail, don't you?"

Willis paled. "Boss! I swear, I'll take the fall for ya! I ain't gonna give you up!"

"Willis, Willis, Willis." Two-Face circled the man. "You know the rules. Fifty-fifty. Flip a coin, and that'll decide your fate."

Dick watched closely, caught somewhere between horror and disgust. He was horrified this was happening. Willis Todd wasn't his father anymore, but a part of him still wanted to get to know the man who'd raised him the first three years of his life. The man he still vaguely remembered lifting him up and running around in their apartment playing with him before his biological mom started using. And disgusted that he was working for Two-Face. He hadn't been like that before. He'd worked in an auto-shop, and while the pay hadn't been great, it was enough. And he'd sworn that he'd never get involved with any of the gangs.

Dick couldn't help but wonder if having his wife die and son taken away from him was what started this spiral into crime. And he couldn't help but feel guilty. Not that it'd been his choice, but still. He should have found Willis earlier. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened. The past was the past, though. He couldn't change it. But he could change the future.

He leapt into the window and rolled effortless, before springing up and kicking the coin Two-Face had been about to flip out of his hand.

Both men turned to him in shock.

Two-Face snarled. "So, the Bird and the Bat are here."

"Nope," Dick replied. "Just me. Batman was too busy with _real_ criminals to bother with you."

Two-Face snarled, both side of his face warping. It was dissettling (It was definitely a word. Or it should have been, at least) to see. "Really? The Bat sent a boy to do a man's job. We'll see how that works out for you then."

Dick watched as Two-Face pulled a gun out of his suit and aimed it, but it wasn't at him. It was at Willis. His eyes widened behind the mask and he rushed to knock Willis to the ground. The man grunted in pain when Dick landed on his broken arm but didn't complain. He'd probably rather be in pain than dead.

"Leave him out of this, Harvey. This is between you and me," Dick said.

"I can't do that, Bat-brat. He's my business. Now butt out!"

"He's innocent of everything except a few smuggling jobs," Dick argued. "And he didn't fail. You can't kill him or me without flipping that coin of yours anyway."

"You think I can't?" Two-Face asked darkly, aiming the gun at Dick.

Dick took a step forward until the barrel of the gun was touching his chest, right over his heart.

"I know you can't," he said confidently. "And it helps when the gun you're using only had one bullet, which you already shot."

Two-Face threw the gun down and cursed.

Dick grinned. "You kiss your mother with that mouth? What would she say, that kind of language around an innocent child like me?"

"I already flipped my coin plenty of times, Robin. And it's told me to kill you plenty of times too."

Dick turned back towards Willis. "What are you waiting for?" he asked harshly. "Run."

Willis shot to his feet and dashed out the door.

"Now it's just you and me, Harvey," Dick said.

"That's not my name!" Two-Face shouted. "That's not my name! My name is Two-Face!"

"But you used to be Harvey," Robin told him, holding his hands out placatingly. "Surrender and let me help you."

Two-Face froze. For just a moment Dick could see Harvey, the one from pictures in Bruce's study. The one that was still an up-and-coming attorney, not a crime-lord. It was all he needed. He jumped and kicked Two-Face in the head. The villain crumpled to the ground just as the door swung open and Bruce came marching in, cape billowing behind him.

"Good job," Bruce praised. Dick almost preened, but then he remembered Willis.

"Did you get the guy running out with a broken arm?" Willis had still been breaking the law, and he needed to pay for it. And maybe prison would set him straight.

Bruce nodded curtly. "Good job on saving him."

Dick smiled. "All in a night's work."

* * *

The next morning Two-Face's latest capture was on the news. It featured a few shots of Willis Todd being put in a police car and Commissioner Gordon confirming Two-Face was going to Arkham and Willis Todd was going to Blackgate.

And when the news went over the background of Willis Todd, talking about his wife's overdose and son being taken into protective custody, Dick made a decision. He walked into Bruce's study and went into the Batcave. The man was hunched over a sample of Fear Toxin they were still trying to develop an antidote to.

"Hey, Bruce?"

Bruce didn't look up, but he responded: "Yes, Dick?"

"I was, you have records from my past, right? When I was made your ward you got access to those?" he asked, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes?" Bruce stood up straighter and looked at Dick. "Why?"

"Well, you know I was adopted before, by the Graysons, right?"

"No, I didn't. That wasn't in your records." Bruce sounded confused.

Dick slapped his forehead. "Duh, protective custody and all that jazz. That wouldn't be on public record. Well, I was adopted by the Graysons when I was three."

Bruce raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Right, get to the point. The thing is, I was born in Gotham. I thought you knew. Anyways, my biological mom overdosed, and I was taken away from my dad 'cause they thought I was in danger or something." Dick took a deep breath. "Long story short, when the Graysons adopted me they changed my name to Richard Grayson. It used to be Jason Todd."

Bruce nodded. He was connecting the dots. "The man with the broken arm who was working for Two-Face is your biological father," he concluded.

Dick nodded, looking anywhere but Bruce. "I never looked for him. I could have, but I didn't. When I was little before Catherine got addicted to drugs he was always promising her that no matter how tough times were, he wouldn't ever break the law to earn a few bucks. And I can't help but wonder…"

"It's not your fault, Dick," Bruce promised. "You're not responsible for the actions of others."

Dick took a deep breath. "I know, Bruce. But what if when Willis gets out of jail in a few years he just goes right back to crime?" Dick bit his lip. "Could I just visit him in jail. Not a lot. I could even sign in as Jason Todd. Maybe if he has someone he won't go back."

Bruce sighed loudly. Dick waited with baited breath.

"It's your decision," he finally said. "If you choose to see him, it's your choice."

Dick looked at Bruce and smiled softly. "Thank you."

* * *

Dick arrived at Blackgate Prison in normal street clothes. His hair wasn't slicked back. He looked like a normal kid. Most of his hair was dyed a quick and easy to wash out red, making him looking surprisingly like Willis.

"Excuse me," Dick said at the window in the waiting room. "I'm here to see Willis Todd."

The guard gave him a Look. "Why are you here to see him?"

"I'm his son, Jason Todd."

The guard looked him over. "Where do you live?"

"With an Uncle. So can I see him?" Dick asked.

The guard sighed. "I'll call you when it's your turn."

Dick nodded, retreated to a plastic chair, and took his phone out. While he was waiting he could always mess around with a few apps to keep his nerves calm. He was about to see his father for the first time in ten years. It was definitely overwhelming.

He hacked a few things, browsed a few web pages, and fidgeted in his seat. After what felt like ages he heard his name being called.

"Jason Todd."

Dick jumped up and rushed to the guard who'd called his birth name.

"Follow me, son. You're going to see him in room 18."

Dick nodded and followed the man down a long hallway.

"So, your old man's in jail then. That must be hard."

Dick shrugged. "I haven't seen him since I was three."

The guard was quiet, which Dick appreciated. He was nervous enough _without_ small talk.

"Here we are, room 18. Your father should be entering in a few moments."

Dick nodded his thanks and pushed the door open. Inside was a metal table and two chairs. He sat on the one closest to him and tried not to fidget, but it was difficult. In fact, he ended up just sitting on his hands.

A few minutes later the door second door to the room opened and his biological father, Willis Todd, walked in. The man looked at Dick in confusion and sat down on the other side of the table.

"So, who're you?" Willis asked.

Dick wasn't hurt. It'd been a long time. And he looked different with red hair.

"Um, I'm Jason. Todd. You know, your son."

Willis jerked back, then looked Dick up and down carefully. His eyes were impossibly wide. Then something strange happened. Willis grinned.

"Jason!" he shouted. "You're okay. I'm just… I'm so glad that you're alright."

Dick nodded his head. "I remembered you, and when I saw you on the news I asked my guardian if I could visit. That's… okay, right?"

Willis nodded his head vigorously. "Of course. I just…" He sobered. "I can't believe you'd want to see me when I'm in jail 'cause of Two-Face. I promised you and Catherine that I would never join any of 'em."

Dick shrugged. "People make mistakes. And I knew how to find you for a while, but I didn't, so that's mine."

Willis froze, then shook his head. "It's probably good you didn't. I was already in too deep. Been like that since you were taken away."

"Still." Dick paused. He wasn't quite sure what to do next.

"Are you planning to come visit again, Jason?" Willis asked hopefully.

Dick nodded. "I'd like to get to know you again. I'm kinda busy, but I'm gonna stop by at least once a month if that's alright with you."

Willis nodded eagerly. "Of course it is, son."

Dick leaned back in his chair. He didn't know what else to say. With Bruce, a conversation was easy because the man didn't talk, like ever. With Wally, it was easy because the teen knew almost everything about him.

"So," Willis began awkwardly. "How do you do in school?"

Dick laughed out loud. "Um, pretty well. I like math a bunch. I'm actually ahead a whole grade. Pretty much everything is cool except English, although some of the classic literature novels are pretty good."

"That's good. I always knew you were a smart boy."

Dick looked up at Willis and smiled shyly. He wasn't about to start revealing Robin and the name he used, the one he considered his real name. Willis was his father, but Dick was smart enough to know that if he gave away being Dick Grayson, Willis might take advantage of that. The chance was low, but then again, he'd never expected Willis to work for Two-Face either. People change. He was playing it safe until he was sure Willis only wanted to get to know him because he was the man's son, not because he was rich.

Still, this was a good first step.


End file.
